The Bunny and the Big Bad Wolf
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Her raven hair fell in tangled waves down her back, two long, white bunny ears sticking out of the locks. Her fluffy tail twitched as she struggled with the remnants of the root, and the wolf blushed underneath his fur. She was, as per usual, butt naked/IchiRuki/AU/request for xxxKei/


**The Bunny and the Big Bad Wolf**

**-o-**

_So, this oneshot was requested by xxxKei due to me demanding a nice, lemony continuation of a oneshot of hers (Le Threesome, go read if you have no respect for Renji whatsoever, the douchebag). I saw it as a nice distraction from my various fics, fics in the working and my kitsune-novel which I desperately avoid to write._

_So, enjoy this smutty oneshot to your perverted heart's content, my dear readers!_

**-o-**

"I told you to stop it already!"

The young werewolf scowled at his father, who had, until now, been pestering him about his need to give him grandcubs. Naturally, the young wolf had not been very amused by his father's antics and promptly got into an argument with him, attracting the entire pack to their family squabble.

"But you're supposed to take over the pack during the next full moon! You should at least have a good, fertile mate until then! Besides, _I want grandcubs_, dammit!"

Ichigo's face grew hot, and his temper flared dangerously. "If and when I will get a mate is entirely my business, and has absolutely nothing to do with my leading abilities as an _alpha_. So just leave me alone with your stupid grandcub sermon, for fuck's sake!" With that he turned away, ignoring the staring pack members and transforming into his wolf form. With a last glance back he glared at his father. "_I'm off hunting._"

With those words he had run off into the woods.

**-o-**

_When will he finally stop pestering me about cubs? I haven't even found a mate yet, and it doesn't seem I will find one anytime soon. _The young werewolf stopped walking, just staring off into space. As if it wasn't already hard enough being the only male in the pack without a mate, no, getting pestered day in day out just annoyed him to a point that he was just about ready to snap.

The breeze picked up around him, and a delicious scent reached his nose that had every hair on his body stand on end. A shudder ran through him, and his ears slicked back on his head. Without a second thought he sprinted into the direction of the mouth-watering scent, mind blank. As he tore through the bushes into a small clearing, his eyes immediately fasted onto the fluffy, black and white bunny in its center, his heartbeat quickening.

_Mine._

He ducked flat to the ground, slowly inching towards the small rodent, fangs bared. He was torn between his instinct to kill and something he couldn't quite pinpoint, but ultimately his killing instinct won as the bunny noticed his presence, ceasing every move for the durance of a single heartbeat, then darting off into the brush, Ichigo high on its tail.

Low-hanging branches hit him in the face, but he kept on, his honey-colored eyes fasted onto the black and white rodent fleeing from him. It was smaller than him, and could easily avoid the various obstacles of the forest brush, but he was faster and stronger, tearing through anything standing in his way.

He saw his opening the moment it came. A panicked squeak escaped the bunny as it got entangled in the root of a small tree, Ichigo skidding to a halt and turning back to the rodent, fangs bared and growl tearing from his throat.

_Mine._

Just when he moved to jump at it did a light glow envelop the bunny, and the wolf's eyes widened. His stance relaxed as the rodent slowly morphed into the human form of the petite werebunny. Her raven hair fell in tangled waves down her back, two long, white bunny ears sticking out of the locks. Her fluffy tail twitched as she struggled with the remnants of the root, and the wolf blushed underneath his fur.

She was, as per usual, butt naked.

Another wave of her scent hit him like a brick, and his heart faltered.

_Fuck no._

Before he could react to his new-found knowledge did the young woman free herself from the annoying plant, running away as fast as she could, and Ichigo could do nothing but stare after her, dumbfounded.

_Leave it to me to mess up the goddamn foodchain._

**-o-**

"YES! You aren't gay!"

How his father knew he imprinted on someone, a woman no less, was beyond him. Did the deranged _alpha_ have some sort of creepy sixth sense for mates or something?

"I never even implied I was gay to begin with, and don't overjoy too early, she hates me."

His father's face fell, and he scowled. "What the hell are you talking about? Mating is mutual, she can't possibly hate you!"

The younger werewolf rolled his eyes. "She is a fucking werebunny, and only saw me as a wolf trying to eat her, of course she hates me, what would _you_ do?"

Isshin gawked. "A... a... a _werebunny_?"

His son blushed. "What, did your freaky sixth sense for mates not tell you this?" The _beta_ averted his eyes. "It's not like I planned to fuck up the foodchain."

Ichigo should have expected the bear-hug and girly squeal. "All the better! Bunnies can get pregnant while being pregnant! I WILL GET SO MANY FLUFFY GRANDCU-!" His son's fist hit him square in the face, and he crumbled to the ground.

"Fucking lunatic."

With these parting words he made his way into the woods, hellbent on finding his mate.

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia sat in the clearing from the day prior, this time in her barely covered human form, munching on a carrot. She felt uneasy being in the same place she had nearly been eaten in just a day ago, but the wolf would not leave her mind. Whenever she closed her eyes a pair of piercing honey eyes startled her, and made her body flush with heat.

A frown marred her pale features as she bit off another chunk of her carrot, and her left ear twitched. With an annoyed snarl she hit her fist on her thigh. "What am I thinking, that thing tried to eat me dammit!"

"Well, I couldn't know that delicious-looking bunny in the clearing was my mate, now could I?"

The voice was nothing but a mere whisper, and her entire body tensed up, her ears standing on end. To her utter horror did her body flush in want when his clawed hands stroked over her hips, a pair of fangs gliding over the soft skin of her left shoulder and hot breath fanning over her bare neck. The werewolf behind her moaned lustfully, pushing her forward and caging her underneath his muscular body. "You're so soft and tiny, I just want to _eat_ you whole."

Rukia struggled to free herself, trying to strike him with her balled fist only to find herself pinned to the ground by her arms and legs, face to face with the horny werewolf hovering above her. She grew stiff as his long tongue ran languidly over her neck, her body responding against her will. Ichigo buried his face in her chest, moaning as he felt her body flush against his. He never imagined that being in the presence of one's mate would feel so wonderful, just feeling her heated skin against his made the wolf inside of him crave with lust, and a low growl escaped his throat.

_Mine._

The werebunny bit her bottom lip, angry at her traitorous body. The moment he touched her she knew he was right about them being mates, but that didn't mean she had to accept anything he did to her. Who was she, his plaything? In a last ditch attempt she shifted, turning back into the black and white bunny from the day before, startling the teenaged wolf long enough for her to hop away a few feet and turn back, now wholly naked, igniting his libido even further.

Rukia, noticing his hot gaze, quickly turned around to flee, not getting far before he jumped on her from behind, pinning her anew. The young werebunny struggled in vain as panic rose in her throat. "Please, don't... I..." her voice trailed off when one of his large hands came around to fondle her breast, her back arching into him. "I..." Her mind fogged over, and she struggled to remember why she was protesting to begin with.

What was she thinking? She was supposed to mate with him, after all, to give him kids. Good mates didn't struggle, good mates gave into their partners. She moaned, his left hand kneading her plumb behind, pressing his hardening cock into her firm backside. Through her foggy mind did his voice reach her, low and dangerous. "Mine. You are _mine_."

That did it, with one, resolute punch she freed herself from his grip, kicking him in the gut. "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not some breeding bitch you can just manhandle and impregnate!"

"Well, it didn't look like you were against it much, your moans were loud enough!"

The werebunny flushed deep red, gritting her teeth. "That is no excuse! Instead of actually talking to me you just jumped me and demanded a quickie! You don't even know my name!"

Dead silence. Then...

"Well, then go on and tell me so we can finish what we started, midget!"

Another kick in the guts was his answer as the seething woman before him quickly pulled her flimsy clothing back on. "Firstly, I am not a fucking midget, secondly, the least you will get from me anytime soon is anything resembling sex or affection, and thirdly I AM NOT A FUCKING MIDGET!"

Ichigo growled, resigned. "Fine. I'm Ichigo, very nice to meet you, you psychopath."

A third kick, this time to the back. "I'm Rukia, dumbass."

**-o-**

During the following weeks, Kuchiki Rukia kept questioning her sanity. And the sanity of her _mate_. No matter where she went, he'd always tag along, growling at her lustfully and doing his best to coax her into a quickie on the forest floor.

Receiving nothing but kicks in return.

Whenever she made it crystal clear to him that she would not give in he sighed in resignation, opting for hugging her, both as a fluffy bunny and a human, while she munched her carrots grumpily. Sometimes, when he gave her an especially huge puppy gaze she'd let him rest his head on her lap, scratching his wolf ears sticking out from his spiky, orange hair.

Not without glaring at him sourly, of course.

One day, as Rukia was waiting for her notorious pervert of a mate in their usual clearing, she did not notice the low slithering sound of an enclosing snake behind her until it was already too late, the huge, green serpent bearing its poisonous fangs at the oblivious bunny, ready to strike.

A loud growl echoed.

A condescending hiss.

A frightened shriek.

And around her everything turned black.

**-o-**

When Rukia regained her consciousness her head throbbed awfully, her vision blurring in and out of focus as she slowly sat up, looking around her.

The clearing was a mess of muddy scratch marks in the soft ground and blood stains on the green grass. A pale, silver-haired man with snake-like face was ringing with a russet-colored wolf on top of him, hissing with bared fangs, bite wounds and scratches on his pale skin. Ichigo, too, was wounded severely, bleeding from various wounds, staining his fur scarlet.

She was unable to move at the first sight of the violent display, too shocked and startled for a few heartbeats, then blinked, shaking herself out of her reverie. _I need to do something... anything..._ Her eyes darted around, finally focusing on a head-sized stone lying around. _That might just work._

The young werewolf's vision blurred as another shot of pain cursed through his veins like hot fire, his grip slackening just slightly. The weresnake he struggled with used the opening to roll them around, now him towering over the badly wounded wolf. Ichigo's eyes widened, preparing for a strike of any kind, but it never came. Instead, the pale man crumbled together on top of him, the teenaged wolf quickly kicking him off and jumping to his feet, panting and staring wide-eyed.

There stood his petite mate, a bloodied head-sized stone in her small hands, staring at the unconscious man between them, purple eyes wide.

God, he loved her.

Shifting into his human form, he slowly walked towards the frightened bunny, carefully talking the stone from her and throwing it into the general vicinity of the knocked out weresnake, hitting his head a second time. He smiled at the raven-haired woman, hugging her slowly. "I'm glad you're okay, Rukia."

The tiny werebunny trembled in his arms, slowly returning his hug, taking care not to touch his injuries, as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you."

**-o-**

_"I love you."_

He stiffened, his heartbeat faltering as her wounds slowly sunk into his head.

_Did... did she just... really?_

He pushed her back by her shoulders slightly, open-mouthed. "What... did you just say?"

Her purple eyes were wide as she stared up at him, biting her lower lip. "I... I said... I said that I love you. There's it's ou-" His lips on her stopped her words, his arms caging her in and pressing her body flush against his. A low moan escaped her as his tongue slithered into her mouth, fighting with her own for dominance. The tiny werebunny was breathless when they parted, staring at him with hooded eyes.

And before she could utter a word was she dragged away.

**-o-**

Her glimpse of the pack's domain had been brief as he dragged her into the intricate cave system, until they finally reached one at the far end, the only light brought upon by a few tiny holes in the stone wall, letting light from the outside into the small cave.

There, he pushed her down onto the soft bedding, his lips hot on her own.

He dragged his hands down from her wrists, along her arms and to her perky breasts, kneading them in his large hands, and Rukia moaned against his insistent lips. Liking her responses he growled, deeply, the wolf within him demanding satisfaction. Without warning he turned her around, Rukia now on her hands and knees, at his mercy.

The bunny's body stiffened when his fangs glided over the soft skin of her shoulder, a low snicker reaching her fluffy, white ears. "I'll make sure to make you scream my name, _bunny_."

That was her last warning before he ripped her clothes away from her wanton body, thrusting into her without preparation.

Rukia let out a lusty moan, her legs parting further without a thought of her own, her back arching, offering more of herself to his horny assault, her mouth hanging open, eyes closed. His rock-hard cock inside of her ignited the hunger of her inner animal even further, her arms moving forward. Her upper body lay flat on the bedding now, her legs open wide.

She was completely lost now.

Ichigo gripped her hips tightly, his claws digging into her soft flesh and drawing blood, the coppery smell turning him on even further as he growled loudly, reveling in the feeling of being inside of his mate.

It was _perfect_.

Not wasting a moment he started to thrust into her, slowly at first, before full on pistoning into her tight warmth, shaking her form, dragging her petite body back and forth on the ground, causing her to moan wantonly, scream loudly and begging for more as she succumbed to his thrusts. One of his large, calloused hands slapped her ass soundly, the echo reverberating through her body, and her skin flushed pink, her back arching wantonly.

She acted every bit the bitch in heat that she was, and Rukia enjoyed every second of it.

The claws of his right hand dragged over her scalp until finally he grabbed a fistful of her long raven hair, turning her face to look at his heated face. Her eyes were hooded and blurry, her tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth, moans escaping her with every single thrust into her wet pussy. "Tell me you are mine."

Rukia only responded with more moans, unable to process anything besides the blinding lust cursing through her body like burning flames, and the werewolf growled dangerously, quickening his thrusts and tightening his grip on her hair. The bunny's back arched until it seemed to snap at any moment, her mouth open wide, and then she came with a gush of warmth around his pounding cock. Ichigo growled, a dark smile on his face. "_Bitch_."

She was his. And no other man would ever touch her and live to tell the tale. She was his, and his alone.

And the horny werewolf would make damn sure to make it visible.

Still blinded from her violent orgasm the werebunny didn't register his slowing thrusts, nor his warm breathe on her neck.

What she did feel, however, were his sharp fangs biting into her soft flesh, scaring the skin and making her bleed. The coppery taste on his tongue made Ichigo moan, and he lapped at it greedily. "Mine. All _mine_." The bunny nodded dazedly, unable to speak, her throat hoarse.

And with a final lick to her neck did the werewolf pick up his speed again, her legs giving away under her as she lay there, moaning wantonly as he pounded into her wildly, until he too came, filling her up to the brim, collapsing on her spent and tired form.

Neither of them rested long, though, as soon Rukia weakly moved Ichigo to turn on his back, resuming the previous activities with her on top, riding him lustfully.

**-o-**

_Several months later..._

Kurosaki Isshin ran around the clearing happily, chasing six tiny, fluffy balls of fur around, the baby wolves and bunnies happily running away from their goofy grandfather.

A little way off did their parents lie in the sun, cuddling as they watched the display in comfortable silence. The tanned hand of their father lazily stroked over the plumb belly of their mother, who glared at the orange-head. "I really hate you."

"I know."

"No, I really hate you, knocking me up all the fucking time."

"I know."

"Doing me like a bunny."

"Well, you _are_-"

"Do not dare to finish that sentence, mister."

The werewolf just sighed, licking her cheek softly, his wolf tail wagging slightlly. "Love you, too."

**-o-**

_I really don't like the lemon and ending at all, but I guess that is the best I could do. As long as you enjoyed it, kitty, I'm happy^^_


End file.
